


Just A City Boy

by Dios_memes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character(s), basically Gon is a street fighter and Killua is hopelessly in love w/that piece of brocollie, leorio and Kurapika are everyone's parents, small town AU, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dios_memes/pseuds/Dios_memes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ah. Killua remembers hearing stories from Leorio about Gon. The kid who will literally fight everyone. "Anyways. This is Gon, our son." Leorio coughs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Your son."</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Gon beams at him. "Yep!"</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Kurapika makes a face. "Leorio likes insisting that Gon is our child for some reason. Which also implies that we had sex, or that we're committed enough to even think of adoption. Which would never happen in real life, of course."</em></p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>In which Killua- son of Sylva Zoldyck, the famous politician- and his family are forced to move from New York all the way to Whale town, a small town in the middle of nowhere. He doesn't expect to find much, but when he meets Leorio and Kurapika in a diner one day, his life is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I do this to myself, I literally have one multichapter fic that I should be updating right now, and then a whole bunch more that I'm supposed to be finishing but here I am in killugon hell writing small town aus because I love that shit. Is as planning on making This a Really long one shot but I wanted to split it up which will let me make it longer now so yay. Also, the trans character tag applies to Alluka, Gon, and Bisky (because I heavily Hc them as trans) and Kurapika is nb (like me)
> 
> So yeah anyways have fun with this mess kiddies

Killua slams the car door closed angrily, throwing his suitcase onto the concrete.

His mother gives him a reprimanding look. "Killua, please don't make a scene. We've just got here, after all."

Right. _Here_ being a shitty old town in the middle of nowhere that his parents decided to move to when his dad had a midlife crisis and decided that "moving away from the city will be good for our family- we'll be able to take breaks from our jobs and really _bond._ "

(This really translated to: in a smaller town we can keep you on a tighter leash. Or at least that's how Killua interpreted it.)

Killua rolls his eyes. "Right. Because it would ruin your perfect reputation. Don't worry, I won't _ruin the Zoldyck name_ -" he uses finger quotation marks here, "or whatever because I slammed a car door."

His mother turns at least ten shades of red, which would've been hilarious if it weren't for the fact that he'd probably get in trouble for speaking out against her. "I- we most certainly do _not_ only care about our perfect reputation! how could you say that-"

Killua just tunes her out in favor of looking around the neighborhood.

It's a small neighborhood. The houses are all one story and a couple even look like they're falling apart. There are a couple people lounging in their front yards with a couple of beers (and how Killua wishes that he could join them...) and some kids playing on the street. He's almost concerned about any cars that could speed through but then he remembers that there probably aren't going to be any that pass by at all. Do people here even own cars or can you just walk everywhere?

Oh well, if he's going to spend the rest of his life in this hellhole, he may as well go explore.

He turns to Alluka, who is grabbing her stuffed doll out of the car. "If mom asks, tell her I've gone out to check the town out."

"Okay! Have fun!" She chirps and happily follows their parents into the house.

Killua grabs his skateboard (his most prized possession besides his iPhone) and takes off.

\---

The town is _really fucking small._ there's no way to sugarcoat it. Killua wasn't even able to get lost, because _there is nowhere to get lost at._ and the stupid townspeople are too nice and peppy and so eager to help him that he wants to barf. It's like he stepped right out of a normal, sane life in New York and right into a nineties movie where people are nice and burst into song on the street and the guys wear leather jackets and grease their hair and shit.

He actually thinks he saw some douchebag that looked exactly like that. Pompadour and cigarette in his mouth and all.

As for shops, there's nothing to _do._ Sure, they have a mall but apparently it's food court consists of a subway and some old seafood place. They don't even have a McDonald's- hell, he would've even settled for a Burger King. And there are no sweet shops in the mall, it's all "Yankee candle" and "books a million".

Outside the mall, it's a bit more promising. They have a coffee shop with free wifi (score!) and an old restaurant with "Bisky's Diner" written in bubbly pink letters. They sell burgers and shakes.

After exploring a bit, the sun is about to set and Killua realizes that he hasn't eaten anything in two days, and he is _very, very hungry_. And Bisky's Diner seems like the most promising option.

So that's where he's sitting now, in an old booth in the corner of the diner looking through the news on his phone and eating a (damn good) burger.

That's when the door bursts open and an asshole wearing sunglasses comes in followed by a quiet blonde. "Oi, Bisky, hit us up with the usual, will ya?"

A blonde woman wearing the most obnoxious shade of pink behind the counter rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Leorio, could you tone it down a bit?"

"Nah, baby, we're here to _celebrate_ today!"

The blonde behind "Leorio" interrupts. "We're here to 'celebrate' Gon getting beat up again."

"Again?"

The customers in the booths around Killua all groan in unison. Apparently this "Gon" person gets beat up a lot. It makes Killua wonder if Gon would be willing to fight him.

The pink woman behind the counter goes back to cleaning a glass with a rag (what, do they not have dishwashers here?). "Yeah, but you should've seen the other guy!" Leorio, the asshole, shouts. The blonde at his side rolls their eyes.

After that, Leorio manages to quiet down, and the restaurant is filled with quiet chatter from the customers. Leorio and his friend go up to the lady in pink (who Killua assumes is Bisky) and Killua is finally able to enjoy his burger in peace.

Until, that is, Leorio the ass (TM) and his friend decide that they want to come and bother him with their _friendship_ and _small talk_.

They both slide into the seat across from him. "Hey, I've never seen you around here before."

Killua doesn't lift his eyes up from his phone. "That's because I just moved here."

Leorio turns red. "Well, obviously! I just-"

His friend puts a hand on his shoulder. "We just wanted to come and introduce ourselves to you- after all, it must be hard to move away from a place that you've lived your entire life, where you have a lot of friends and suddenly thrust into a place where you don't know anyone."

"Yeah! Especially in a place like this..." Leorio trails off.

It seems like even the people who live here don't like it here either. At least they have _something_ in common. "It's alright, I didn't have any friends where I used to live either. So I don't really care."

They both look at each other awkwardly. "Anyways. I'm Kurapika. I'm a junior at the high school down the road. I assume that's where you'll be going too?"

"Yeah." He keeps flipping through the news.

How do these people _not_ get that he's clearly not interested in making friends?

Leorio clears his throat loudly. "And I'm Leorio. I'm a senior, and I'm planning on going to medical school once I graduate and leave his hell hole!"

They look at him expectantly.

Oh, what the hell. It can't hurt to give them his name. "I'm Killua. I'm a sophomore."

Their faces split into wide grins, as if they're happy that they got anything out of him at all.

This is going to be a long day.

\---

After about a week of knowing Kurapika and Leorio, Killua meets Gon.

Killua's already sitting in the diner, drinking a chocolate milkshake when Leorio waltzes in with Kurapika and another kid Killua doesn't recognize, but he's got a wide smile on his face that almost lights up the entire room. There's a bandage on his cheek and his arm is in a sling, but despite all of that he still looks bright and... _sunshine-y_.

Leorio slams himself down at his usual spot, and Kurapika sitting politely next to him. (If there's one thing that Killua's noticed about the two of them, it's that they're basically polar opposites.)

The tan kid with the spiky hair and the sunshine smile sits down next to Killua, who flashes a small, nervous smile at the newcomer.

Kurapika smiles at him. "How are you today, Killua?"

"Tired. Hungry. Ready to kill someone. The usual." He replies, twirling the straw in his milkshake in boredom. "Anyways, who's this?" He jabs his thumb in the direction of the sunshine incarnate sitting next to him.

Sunshine kid is practically vibrating. "I'm Gon! It's nice to finally meet you, Killua- Kurapika and Leorio have told me so much about you!"

Ah. Killua remembers hearing stories from Leorio about Gon. The kid who will literally fight everyone. "Anyways. This is Gon, our son." Leorio coughs.

"Your son."

Gon beams at him. "Yep!"

Kurapika makes a face. "Leorio likes insisting that Gon is our child for some reason. Which also implies that we had sex, or that we're committed enough to even think of adoption. Which would never happen in real life, of course."

_Brutal._

Leorio chokes on his coke.

"Damn. And I thought this entire time that you two were dating. My bad." Killua comments.

"How could you even say that, Kurapika? In front of our own flesh and blood? This is the kind of the shit he'll talk to his therapist about. You're not very good at being a parent!"

Kurapika scoffs. "That's good, I'll probably never have kids anyways, I can't handle them- oh, Gon, stop spilling your soda and learn some manners, I'll go get some napkins."

Gon has accidentally knocked his soda glass over, spilling carbonated crap all over his and Killua's plates. It's dripping all over Gon's lap, getting his shorts wet too.

Kurapika comes back with a bundle of paper towels, pressing them to the table and trying to clean up the orange fanta mess. Leorio wrinkles his nose at Kurapika. "See? No parental instincts _my ass._ "

Kurapika throws a soggy paper towel at Leorio (who tries to swat it away but fails miserably) "You could at least help me clean up this mess. Gon, go clean up your shorts so you're not sitting in sticky clothes all afternoon."

"Yes, mom." Gon grins, grabbing his backpack and heads towards the diner's restroom.

Killua glances at Leorio, letting a sly smile make it's way onto his face. "So, your kid, huh? I guess that makes you an old man then, right?"

Leorio glares at him. "Hey, you shut up unless you want to be grounded, young man."

"So you're adopting me now too?" He snorts. "No thanks."

(He really wants to _smother_ the warm feeling creeping up in his chest right now...)

Maybe having friends like this won't be as bad as he thought.

\---

Illumi is, unfortunately waiting for Killua when he gets home.

Killua _hates_ dealing with Illumi- Milluki getting on his ass, he can handle. Milluki is easily angered and even easier to bribe when you want something, especially since he doesn't really care about what Killua does in his free time.

Illumi is a different story. If Killua's honest with himself (and he almost never is) Illumi terrifies him. But he's not honest with himself, so when people ask why he hates illumi he'll probably shrug and tell people that he's too controlling.

But the truth is, that's only one of the reasons Illumi scares Killua so much. Illumi is the kind of guy that will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

"Killua."

Killua stiffens under his brother's knowing gaze. He wants so badly to run away to his room, to lock the door and never come out again but then he knows that Illumi would probably find a way in. "Brother."

"Where were you today? You were supposed to be home an hour ago. Father was worried."

That's a lie. Dad never worries about anything besides his reputation as a politician. "What, were you afraid that I had gotten lost or something?"

"Not lost. We were afraid that you had gotten injured or kidnapped."

Killua holds back the reply that he can handle himself, because his parents made sure of that. "I was hanging out at Bisky's diner. I told you where I was going. If you were really worried about me, you could've just come and taken me home yourself."

Illumi narrows his eyes. "You've been over to that diner quite a lot recently."

Killua shrugs. "They make good burgers. And milkshakes."

"If it's milkshakes you want, you can just make them here. We have the supplies necessary. There's no need to go out so far."

No. _Oh no._ Killua is _not_ going to do this again. He is not going to let his brother and parents lock him up because they're too afraid of him leaving the house and messing things up? They don't really worry about him the way they say they do. Okay- maybe they care about him in their own fucked up way. Killua wouldn't know. But how long are they going to keep up this happy, apple pie family life to make themselves look good?

Killua's sick of pretending. And he's sick of constantly being shut in like this.

"I don't mind going out to get them."

Illumi stares at him for a moment, contemplating before he finally decides to let Killua off the hook. "Alright, you can head on up to your room now. But I would advise you to meet your curfew from now on. It wouldn't do you any good to break them and test father's patience."

The first thing Killua does when he flees the hallway and escapes to his room is scream into his pillow.

It's actually very stress relieving.

\---

_Hello, is this Killua?_

Killua stares at his phone cautiously. He doesn't remember giving anyone at school his number, and he's already programmed Leorio's and Kurapika's in his contacts (who had practically forced their numbers on him). He hopes that they didn't give his number out to anyone.

_Who is this???_

The reply is almost immediate. _Oh, It's Gon!!! I got ur # from Kp. Hope you don't mind, but I kinda wanted 2 talk 2 u!!! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑_

Oh. Gon, the kid from the diner. _it's okay, I guess, I just don't usually give my number out to people so I didn't know who you were at first._

_U dont usually give ur # out??? Then who do u talk to?? :O_

_Believe it or not, not everyone is a social butterfly._

_Well, I think that it's okay even if u don't have a lot of friends bc that means you can talk to me more, rite??? ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱_

Killua feels his face turning red. (What even...?) _I guess so, but I'm not that interesting to talk to._

_I'm sure that's not true, from what Kp and Leorio tell me u seem like an interesting person!_

They talk about him? _What do they say about me?_

_they say that ur kinda shy around ppl at first but when u warm up 2 them ur rlly fun to be around!_

Really? Killua buries his face in his arms. _Okay, so what do you want to talk about then?_

_hmm... Idk? （ﾉ´д｀）_

_You were the one that started this conversation, dummy._ Killua resists the urge to roll his eyes.

_well! then tell me about Urself! I'm curious!!!_

_What is there to say? I moved here to whale town from New York. I have a large family, and my parents are both politicians. I have three brothers and one sister. I like chocolate and junk food. That's about it._

_that's cool!!! What was living in NY like? (。ヘ°)_

_pretty normal, I guess? I mean I lived there my whole life so I don't really have anything to compare it to other than here..._

_still, it must be p cool to live in NY! I've only ever lived here my entire life, although Ging travels around everywhere bc it's in his job, so sometimes I get postcards from him._

_Ging?_

_Oh, my biological dad. He dropped me off here when I was a baby 2 live w/ my aunt so I never rlly see him. I used to want to follow in his footsteps and become an archaeologist but now... idk._

_That sucks, but I can't say that I've had better experiences with my dad. He's a dick._

_It's okay tho!!!! I don't remember him since he never visits and we don't have any pics of him at home and he was never rlly like a father figure 2 me at all, just someone who gave birth 2 me!!!_

_I see. So who do you live with instead?_

_My aunt Mito and my uncle Kite (*´ω｀)o they're Ging's brother and sister and they run the animal shelter downtown. I get 2 work there part time and we have rlly cute animals there! U shud come check it out sometime._

Killua doesn't mention that he doesn't really get along with animals. _That's pretty cool. Maybe I'll go when you're working just so I can pester you._

_Killua that's not nice!!! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡_

Killua snorts. _I know._

They exchange texts for the rest of the night, and Killua doesn't even care that he falls asleep at four in the morning.


	2. Killua is awkward and wants to hold Gon's hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua spends time with Gon at the pet store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, the only reason I haven't been updating is because ive never been less motivated to update my writing like ever. Mostly it's because I have a lot of insecurities about my current writing style, and ive been trying to improve. Also another reason I haven't updated is because I change interests constantly (right now it's undertale and my current project is an aa/undertale au) and because marching band takes up 100% of my time. But hey, marching season is over so I have time to update so have this short-ish chapter I got out in like two hours. Killugon is so pure and I will only ever write pure, non angsty killugon because I am trash lmao so...

Killua ends up visiting the animal shelter not long after, due to boredom and the fact that there's almost nothing to do in this town besides bother people (he's beginning to understand why Leorio is such a meddler). It's nine thirty, fairly early in the morning and the shelter is almost empty besides a couple of dogs, a disgruntled looking cat and two fish swimming around in a tank.

Despite the emptiness of the building, the room gives off a very homely feeling. The windows are open and the curtains are drawn back, letting a cooling breeze drift through. Orchestral music is playing softly in the background. It smells like animal hair and coffee.

There's an old beagle sitting in the corner. It looks so droopy and vacant that it reminds Killua of Illumi. The thought makes him laugh out loud.

There's a redhead sitting behind the counter, flipping through a magazine. She looks up when Killua laughs. "Can I help you with something, dear?"

Uh. "Gon." Is all he manages to get out, but it sounds like more of a strangled sound than an actual name. He had half expected Gon to be here, if he was being truly honest, and hadn't been prepared to talk to someone else. He didn't even know what he was _doing_ here.

The woman with the red hair smiles. "Ah. Are you one of his friends? I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Yes." Do they count as friends? They've only had two full conversations. "I'm Killua."

"I'm Mito. Gon's probably still asleep, so I'll go get him. Please hold on a second." Then as soon as she was there, she was gone up the stairs to the second floor (probably their house) and Killua is alone in the animal shelter with Illumi the dog.

What should he do while he's waiting...?

Maybe he should sit down on the bench? Should he pet one of the animals? What is he even supposed to occupy himself with?

In the end, he decides to scroll through his twitter account while he waits for Gon to come downstairs.

There's a loud shouting noise that makes Killua nearly fall off of the bench, and loud stomping noises. A door is thrown open, and Gon bounds down the stairs, out of breath and hair messier than usual. It's clear that Mito has just woken up. "Killua! You visited!"

The smile Gon gives him is bright and excited, despite just having woken up. Killua can see that he's missing one of his front teeth. "Uh. Yeah. I was bored and it's like nine, so I can't go to Bisky's at this hour." He's almost ashamed to think about how much time he's spent at that diner with Leorio and Kurapika- he doesn't know what to do with himself when it's not open.

"Still! I'm happy to see you again, Killua." He's still smiling, and his tanned face looking a bit flushed.

Yeah. "So... this is the animal shelter, huh?"

Gon adjusts his tank top where the straps are sliding off, fixing his wrinkled clothes as if he just realized that he looks like he just ran a marathon. "Yeah, do you want me to give you the grand tour?"

Why the hell not? "Sure, I guess."

"Great!" Gon cheers and grabs Killua's hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to all of the pets."

Gon leads him through the small bottom-floor-of-a-loft-converted-into-an-animal-shelter, showing him all of the pets they own (a grand total of ten animals) but Killua can't concentrate because of the tight grip Gon has on his hand.

He'd never honestly thought about holding hands with anyone before- in the city, he hadn't had any friends and anyone he had known, he _certainly_ hadn't been close enough with them to have an immense desire to do something intimate like hold hands with them. But he quickly discovers that he likes holding Gon's hand. It's warm, and even though it's a little bit calloused from years of hard work, it still fits perfectly in his own hand.

This... this is something normal friends do, right?

Hold hands?

"... And that concludes the tour! We're probably a little small compared to what you're used to but we get along just fine. What do you think?"

He hadn't been listening at all. "It's a nice place. Very homely."

The smile that has been plastered on Gon's face almost seems to get wider. "That's great!" Suddenly, he pulls his hand away, leaving Killua's hand empty and cold. He almost wants to grab Gon's hand back, but instead he retracts his hand and shoves it back into his hoodie pocket.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Gon asks, "Aunt Mito has to go out for a while, so I'm in charge of looking over the shop, but we can hang around here if you want! We don't get a lot of customers here this early in the morning."

Killua shrugs. "We can hang around here and talk, I guess."

"Fine by me!" Gon replies, setting himself down on the bench and patting the empty seat next to him.

Killua almost wants to point out that the bench doesn't have enough space for the both of them to sit down on, but he decides against it and settles himself down on the ratty, worn out cushion next to Gon.

"So, how's this town treating you?" Gon asks, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Well, it's certainly been interesting so far- he definitely didn't expect to make friends so soon. "It's fine. Kurapika and Leorio are nice."

"Yeah! I've known them since I was in elementary school. Kurapika's generally pretty antisocial, so I'm glad that you're friends with them. Now you can both be antisocial together!"

Killua sticks his tongue out at Gon. "Well then you and Leorio can go be assholes together."

"Leorio's not an asshole!"

"Could've fooled me." He shrugs.

"You just said Leorio and Kurapika are nice."

He fucking dug his own grave.

Killua makes a face. "Okay, so he's not a _complete_ asshole. Just sometimes. He likes to force himself into other people's business, though."

"That's true." Gon concedes. "But changing the subject- how's school?"

Killua shrugs again. "I'm doing fine. You?"

Gon wrinkles his nose in disgust. "I hate school."

What.

"Then why'd you ask _me_ about it?"

"Well I was trying to find something to talk about, but I really actually dislike school! Hisoka is such a creepy teacher, and I can't understand math at all and nobody will tutor me because everyone I've asked is afraid that I'll beat them up- 'cause of my reputation, y'know- and my aunt and uncle don't know anything to help me with either because they're both biologists!"

"That sucks."

"I know, right! Man, if only there was someone I knew who was smart enough to tutor me!" He sighs dramatically, slumping over Killua's shoulder (who almost flinches away from the contact).

"Yep. Maybe you could ask Kurapika, they seem like they'd help you."

Gon sighs again. "Well, I _could_ if I really wanted to... But they're tutoring Leorio and I don't want to add to that..."

It takes Killua a full minute to realize that Gon is subtly asking for Killua to offer his services. "I guess I could help, if you really wanted..."

Gon perks up instantly. "Really? You really would?"

What the hell. It's not like he has anything else to do with his life anyways, right? "Sure. I'll tutor you whenever you need it, I guess. Not like I have anything better to do."

Killua finds himself wrapped up in a tight hug (more like a fucking chokehold) from Gon. "Oh, thank you so much Killua! You're a great friend!"

Killua finds himself enjoying the hug a lot more than he should.

\---

It's been a couple of hours since Killua has crashed on Gon's bench/couch thing, and since Gon actually has work to do, he's busy flitting around the room like a butterfly, doing his chores as he's humming along with the music.

Gon changed it from the violin soundtrack that was playing earlier to something more upbeat and happy. The music is so _bouncy_ and so _Gon_ -like, and Killua finds himself tapping out the rhythm on his leg. It's catchy.

Despite being busy, Gon still manages to keep Killua occupied with small talk. He has a lot of stories about people he's gotten into fights with over the years- for such a bright and cheery person, it's easy to forget that he likes to get into back alley fights with gang members in his free time. He must contain a lot of anger and fighting spirit for someone so small.

"And that's the story of how I once fought a ninja fanboy and he broke my arm in two places because I called him a _bald ballsack._ " he finishes, and Killua realizes that he missed another entire story Gon was telling because he was spacing out and _thinking about Gon_.

Whoops.

Killua doesn't say anything, but luckily Gon has caught on pretty quickly that Killua doesn't talk a lot unless prompted to. Which is fine, because Gon seems to like to talk a lot, and Killua is perfectly content with just listening and not being expected to contribute to the conversation at all.

"So have you gotten into any fights before, Killua?"

"No, because not all of us are battle ready idiots who would literally drop everything and punch someone because they called you short." He retorts.

"Har har, very funny."

"But in all honesty, it probably wasn't the best idea for someone like me to get in fights. My dad's famous, so if word got out that one of his children was a delinquent, I would never get the end of it from my parents."

"Well that sucks- I mean, that would mean that you can't mess up at all."

"Pardon?"

"Like, wouldn't that mean that the pressure placed on you by your parents positions and expectations, as well as what everyone thinks of you- wouldn't that mean that you can't safely make mistakes? I mean, all teens mess up and things happen, but isn't that bad if you're not allowed to? Because there's too much pressure placed on you to _not mess up_?"

Killua is stunned silent for a minute. Was Gon actually... giving him advice?

But the fact that Gon hit the nail right on the head- all the expectations placed on him by his family, the need to _not fuck up_ or else his family goes down with him- it's all stuff he's thought about constantly. "Wow. You're right."

Gon gives Killua a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I used to worry about that kind of stuff all the time with my dad- I used to want to he just like him, and everyone would tell me about how perfect he was and I thought I had to be perfect too. But now... I've decided that I'm not going to let that bother me any more!"

If only it were that easy for him. But Gon's words cheer him up significantly- he feels like a weight has been removed off of his shoulders. Sitting here, in this dingy makeshift pet shelter in the middle of nowhere, sitting with a street fighter, he feels more comfortable than he ever has with most of his family. He feels content.

\---

Gon's hand is sitting straight in front of him. It wouldn't be hard to just... grab it. And hold it.

But because that risks the chance of waking Gon up from his nap, he's just going to sit here and let it taunt him.

After Gon finished his chores, he ended up taking a nap, resting his head on Killua's shoulder. Killua, to afraid to move him to get more comfortable, had steeled himself for a long and painful journey. (Not long after Gon fell asleep, Killua learned a lot about his sleeping habits. One- he drools. Two- he's a fucking rock when he sleeps.)

And he just had to place his hand right next to Killua's- right where he could just reach it and intertwine their fingers together, and maybe if he _accidentally_ fell asleep on Gon, maybe Gon wouldn't protest.

But this entire thing seemed far too intimate for someone he had just met- sure, he could admit that Gon was attractive and that he was nice and cute and had really nice, holdable hands- but that seemed like the kind of things couples did in movies, not something that two friends did when they took naps together.

And he wasn't ready for any romantic commitment just yet. Even if Gon was comfortable with getting close to people quickly (and he seems like that type of guy) Killua just can't do that.

But... he's asleep right now so it should be okay to just hold Gon's hand? It's not like he's awake right now or anything.

Ahh, fuck it. Impulsively, Killua grabs Gon's hand.

"Mmm? Killua?"

Shit shitshit shit _shit_ -

Why did Gon have to wake up _right now?_ "Yeah?"

Gon lifts his head off of Killua's shoulder (which is _covered_ in drool right now but he really can't be bothered to care) and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "How long was I asleep for?"

Killua glances at the clock hanging on the wall, which reads "5:38". Fuck, has it really been that long? His parents are going to _murder_ him.

Killua jerks his hand away from Gon's (who Killua swears looked disappointed for a minute) and throws himself off of the bench that has been his temporary home for the day. "I actually gotta go. Umm... my parents are probably worried about me."

He swallows, not wanting to think about how many missed calls and texts are on his phone. Gon, still half asleep, makes a confused noise. He grabs the hem of Killua's shirt. "Aww, but I fell asleep when we were in the middle of hanging out... I feel bad..."

"Listen. Don't worry about it. There'll be plenty of times to hang out later. But I gotta go right now." He mumbles, red in the face, before dashing out of the store and down the street, all the way back to his house before Gon can even reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop with longer beginning notes probably next time, who knows  
> Also next I'm updating my Pokemon/persona fic because that one is so overdue you don't even know I haven't updated since July so if you keep up with that fic, yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing something productive w/ my life but instead I'm wasting away here on ao3 so...


End file.
